Greetings from Washington and Bigfoot!
by Prophet-of-worlds
Summary: The Evergreen State and Bigfoot are kicking ass and taking letters/emails! Accepting all OC's, and pairings, and whatever you can think of. Rest assured Washington has seen just about everything. How can you not when Bigfoots your roommate?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone,

I wasn't so sure about doing this, but after seeing so many of my siblings and my dad get into the spirit of things thought this would be an ideal oppurtunity to put myself out there. Who am I? Why none other then Washington, and no not the capitol the country...I am the state. Yes there is a Washington State...(seriously people have forgotten there were 50 states before...you can't see but I am facepalming). So go ahead and write or email me, I'll be sure to get both and reply as soon as I can.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" says a looming bigfoot.

Oh right, you can also send emails and letters to Bigfoot. He lives with me of course, since he spends the most time at my house.

"Well what can I say, you have good coffee which I get for free and I get the latest upgrades for my computer and cell phone before anyone else."

Hey that's secret! Well anyway that's it for me the Evergreen State. Afterall there is more to me then just cliche vampires, coffee, microsoft, and apples. Hope to get some messages, I look forward to making good relations with the world.

"Take care and before anyone asks yes I can talk, what? Just because I happen to be half wild animal you don't think I have a decent vocabulary and have nothing better to do then hike through mountains and scare hunters and tourists? If so your Racist!"

Bigfoot...just shut up and go play Left 4 Dead 2.

"Fine...but I'm blogging this! Nessie and Tony will sure to be on my side".

And so the big hairy creature will sulk for three hours...why did I ever agree to let him room with me? No one answer that...hope to here some replies and now I'm off to find some bear traps.

Sincerely,

Willow E. Jones.


	2. First Letters!

**I got reviews yay! It only took me a few months to reply but hey better late then never.**

**I do not own Hetalia, Washington State, or Bigfoot but damn do I wish I did! **

****"Greetings everyone! It is I Willow Evergreen Jones, also accompanied by Bigfoot! However he is not hear with me today I'm afraid, he's made his bargained visit with Oregon, and California. Though luckily after reading the letters he left behind some of his answers, I also have my skype open write now so he may make an appearance. Now for the exciting moment our first letter is from...uhh" Willow stopped to read the letter again squinting and rubbing her eyes to make sure she read it right. "The Kanto Region from Pokemon?"

**Hello Bigfoot and Washington,**

**I am not a well known Country or State. In fact, you could say I am not even real. I am the Pokemon region, Kanto. Do you know who I am?**

**I have a question for Washington. How does it feel to have forty-nine siblings? Thanksgiving must be huge at your place. That must mean that a lot of turkeys are eaten.**

**Now I have a question for . Do you like having a mass of followers trying to find you and prove you exist? Or do you just like messing with humans?**

**That is all I have to say for now.**

**-Kanto**

****_How the heck did regions from other dimensions get ahold of this?_

__"Oh there you are Bigfoot" she said and shrugged. "Don't know but then again how would you explain this universe in the first place?"

_Good point...well may as answer his questions._

"I'll go first, well it can be overwhelming especially on holidays. Dad does insist that we all come together for special occasions, especially American holidays. I myself make an effort though to visit Uncle Matt on his Thanksgiving. And yes Canada has a Thanksgiving Day as well just not on the same day. I haven't hosted Thanksgiving at my place yet, since I'm still pretty young compared to my siblings. But as far as I've seen everyone pitches in, there are some big eaters like Dad and a few of my siblings I won't mention. And can be chaotic especially with different views on politics...oui...but so far its pretty fun since it's the rare times I can see all of them given how busy a lot of us are."

_Ha! That's not what I heard from last year..._

__"Shut up!"

_Oh I see your trying really hard not to be blunt aren't you?_

__"Pretty much..."

_Fine, though everyone who's seen that video on facebook will call your bullshit._

"What video? On who's facebook?"

_Now onto my question..._

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!"

_The answer to both of your question's is neither. Most humans want to prove my existence simply so that they can reach fame and fortune or skin me alive. And I never truly intend to scare them...unless they deserve of course. I will admit there is a certain satisfaction in scaring the hell out of Twilight fanatics._

__"Don't say that word...don't even fucking say that word!"

_Oops uh...sorry...anyway why don't you read the next letter Washington?_

"Fine...but your not off the hook yet" she glared and coughing lightly into her hand while bringing up the next letter. "Oh! This letter is from my cousin Victoria!"

_Who..._

"Canada's daughter, you may know her as British Columbia."

_Oh yes now I remember, I saw her when meeting with the local monster there when he was hosting the 'Creatures of Legend Convention'._

__"There's a convention for monsters?"

_Of course why wouldn't there be? We like to get together once and awhile ourselves._

__"Right...well let's see what Victoria has to say..."

**Dear Washington,**

**How are you my neighbor!**

**I Have a monster living with me too! Although I think he is either flirting with Nessie at the moment or tipping over fisher mans boats.**

**His name is Ogopogo! He lives in one of me lakes, Okanagan lake to be exact!**

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Victoria Williams (British Columbia)**

****"I am doing quite well thank you, with all things considered going on in the world. Ogopogo you say? I think I heard Uncle England say something about Scotland mentioning how another monster keeps appearing in the lake by his house. And hear I thought he was just drinking too much Ireland."

_Nope just Ogopogo, man that sly dog I remember him trying to make the moves on Nessie. Though so far she isn't even batting an eye, but the poor dolt isn't giving up anytime soon that foolish creature. _

__"Oh just like you and the Jersey Devil?"

_I thought we agreed not to talk about that!_

"Yes...just like you agreed not to tell anyone what happened at Sakura Con two years ago, with a certain Canadian tourist..."

_Oh yeah...still can't believe you..._

"And that's all the letters we received! Thank you to everyone who sent a letter! Were always accepting more, now say goodbye Bigfoot!"

_Wait I'm sure everyone wants to hear this..._

__Willow impatient shuts off the computer and laughs nervously, "Urr yes well never mind him. I'm sure he's very busy climbing Mt. Hood or something, hope to hear more from many more individuals. So please send us a letter, no seriously send us something otherwise Bigfoot will never shut up till the subject is changed."

"This is Washington State saying...don't bring any mythical creatures to an anime convention unless you know for sure he doesn't have a camera."


	3. Back! And with More Letters!

**Chapter Three**

**Chinese and Maple Syrup**

Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay, Bigfoot and I had were caught up in a number of events. And by that I mean, I was busy working, while Bigfoot just played Minecraft the whole time.

_"Shut up! Minecraft is awesome and productive!"_ he shouted from behind but Willow just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long, I will read your letters right now", she said going onto her laptop and clicking on the email she luckily saved that was buried by the other thousand emails she got from her bosses, work, and even dad...though the man wrote to all of them about random stuff.

"Our first letter is from...oh wow from the capital Beijing or Mina Wang", she announced clicking on the email.

**I'm Beijing or Mina Wang! How are you two? Wait... Did someone named Kanto review? Ka, because if they say they are from another dimension, they're lying. They are the region of Kanto, Japan. **

**Ka, but enough about that! What's it like living with Mr. America? Mr. China doesn't really like him too much, so I only end up speaking to him for business.**

**Please respond soon! Ka, and warn me if China finds out! Ka... He'll have me for this. Bye!**

**Beijing (Mina Wang)**

_"I knew there was something fishy about the idea of people sending letters from other dimensions..."_

"So did I, huh I wouldn't picture anyone of Japan as a prankster, though you learn something new everyday. As for what it's like living with my dad, well I don't live with him anymore but back when I was younger it was...an experience...He is very loud and eccentric so I can see why some of the other nations are put off by him. But he does care about the people...even if his opinions don't matter to his bosses much anymore...Anyway he was very fun when as a kid, though now, it feel like I'm the adult", the state explained with a chuckle. "He's got a good heart though, and as far as I know Mr. China hasn't found out so you're in the clear at least while I'm not in china town."

_"Doesn't China actually like you though? Given the Asian influences in the Seattle Area?"_

"Eh...sort of...I haven't met him too much but I think he appreciates my more serious attitude when it comes to business".

_"Better than nothing I suppose"_

"Thanks for the letter Mina, and don't worry I'll keep this a secret. Now let's move on to our next and last letter, and it looks like it's from my cousin Victoria again".

_"What are you waiting for? Go on and copy and paste it on here"._

"Keep your fur on...I'm doing that..."

**Dear Washington and Bigfoot,**

**Ogopogo found out that I wrote to you and wanted to say hi. So "Hi"**

**I am glad you are doing well.**

**Haha, yes, I imagine that Uncle Scotland would notice another monster swimming around. Ogopogo isn't that stealthy despite his best efforts.**

**sincerely,**

**Victoria Williams (British Columbia)**

"Thank you Victoria, and tell him I said hi back and appreciate it, have anything to say Bigfoot?", she asked.

_"Yeah...tell that overgrown newt that he still owes me money"._

"What on earth could you, or Ogopogo use money for? You can't just walk around Pike Place Market!".

_"There's this invention made here called Amazon...I thought you of all people would be familiar with it"._

"Drop the sarcasm and give a proper hello back..."

_"Fine...hey buddy thanks for the mail...though seriously about that money..."_

"Anyway!", Willow intervened and sent the monster to the other room where he would sulk. "And aww I'm sure he'll get the hang of being stealthy one day, then again Uncle Scotland and anyone on that jolly old island is hard to hide from. Seriously its like they can see the future or have someone telling them things...but thank you all the same. I hope you're doing well too and plan to make a visit as soon as I can. Tell Uncle Matt I said hi" Washington said with a wave before turning off her computer.

"Well everyone that's it for the day, let me know if you have any questions or comments and I'll be sure to reply to them...a little faster this time though".

_"Oh yeah sure...let's see I'm sure they'll be scheduled for next year..."_

"What did I tell you about the sass! Ignore him...for real I'll have your letters answered faster than you can say".

_"Twilight?"_

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT WORD!", and thus she jumped on the monster and one could hear "ow's" and "I'm sorry" in the back ground, before all falling to black...no need to worry though Bigfoot will be alright...he just might be missing some hair though next time around.


	4. Back Again! Go Hawks!

I'm back! Sorry for taking so long everyone, like seriously very long, but I didn't get many emails so I decided to wait till I at least got a couple more. And I did but also have been busy with projects; I'm trying to get into voice acting. But Washington is here to answer your letters! However I'm changing her name from Willow to Wilhelmina, I just think it fits better and will make this change to the other chapters soon. Anyway onward.

_Italics=Narrator_

_Bold= Big Foot_

_Last time! On Greetings from Washington and Bigfoot, Washington was getting into the spirit and answering letters from other provinces and cities like many other countries and states on this site, all the while Bigfoot had his own questions and snarky answers. However it would come to no surprise that eventually he stepped over a very fine line, and got the living snot beat out of him, but let's all be honest he did kind of deserve it. _

Hetalia Theme

_And now we join a calmed down Washington, feeling much better after taking out her emotional rage and transgressions on the missing link, luckily she didn't break anything just his pride and caused a sprain here or there. _

"Hmph he's lucky I went easy on him", the still very upset Washington said puffing out her cheek a little as she turned her with a head away from the now beaten, bruised, and partially hairless Bigfoot.

"**You call this going easy? I've wrestled cougars and grizzly bears more gentle then you!"**

"I'm sorry what was that?" the state asked her eyes giving off a menacing shine that made the missing link shiver.

"**I-I mean…uhh…yeah you sure showed me…"**

"That's what I thought", with that she ended the conversation and turned to the computer going back to her calm demeanor. "Hello everyone! It's me Washington again! Sorry for taking so long, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a Doctor for Bigfoot sometimes", she said with a small laugh ignoring the glare her counterpart was giving her. "Anyway it just occurred to me that you all don't know what I or Bigfoot look like, since I've never turned on the camera before. So I'm gonna remedy that now"

"**Be sure to hide your devil horns",** Bigfoot mumbled but Washington ignored him and with a click the camera turned on. On it two beings could be soon, one was obviously the famed Bigfoot and he looked as everyone said he did, save for now he had a sling for his sprained arm and a crutch as well as a bandaged head and naked patches of fur with scratches. It did look more like he tangled with a bear then the girl before them.

"Here I am! I hope no one's disappointed", she said with a small laugh, physically she looked no older than 15-16 years of age her skin color the exact same as America's though a bit more tan, though that seemed to be the only thing they shared. Her hair was brown the ends of her hair dyed green, save for a blonde highlight that ran through the left side of her head, which she claimed was the cascade range, it was cut to her neck with a slight wave. As for her eyes they were interesting. Her eyes were a deep forest green. When it came to attire she dressed in comfortable clothes, just jeans a grey hoodie and sporting a Seahawks champions cap.

"Alright now that you know what we look like", she continued with a smile pulling up a piece of paper. "Let's answer some letters, and oh! It's my cousin Victoria again, I love that she regularly sends me letters. I better visit her soon".

_**Dear Will (changed since her name changed) and Bigfoot,**_

_**I passed on your message and Ogopogo was delighted! He says he'll pay Bigfoot back as soon as Sedna takes the toll off of traveling out of her domain. That should be soon 'cause I told dad and he's dealing with it.**_

_**Thank you, and... Wait... you have Bigfoot and yet you don't think the fae tell Uncle Scotland everything?**_

_**-gasps- You must come up north and we can have a good old campfire roast.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Victoria Williams**_

Will smiled a little though tilted her head curiously, "The fae? Oh you mean their imaginary magic friends? Wait…they're real? That would explain a lot actually…anyway I'd love to come up north! Just tell me the time and the place".

"**Bought time he paid me back! That toll better be off soon, I have medical bills to pay, thanks to a certain someone,"** he said glaring at Washington who simply rolled her eyes.

"First of all I was the one who paid for your medical bills, second, you deserved it and you know it now let's move on shall we?", ignoring him and putting on her reading glasses. "Next one is from someone named ReadingloverBahama2357".

_**Dear Washington and Bigfoot,**_

_**I have a couple of questions. Please if they're too personal or you just downright don't want to answer them then I understand.( My dad just came back from a trip to your state because my brother is in one of your military bases and from the pictures he took. Your state is very beautiful, and I ALWAYS knew Bigfoot was real you're both awesome!)**_

_**1: Is it hard to get along with your siblings since there is 49 of them?**_

_**2: Are you annoyed that some people don't know that there is two Washingtons in the U.S. and get the two confused and that Twilight takes place in your state( that must suck big time! You must get teased about that a lot.)**_

_**3: How did you and Bigfoot meet?**_

_**4: This is the one that I am kinda embarrassed to ask, but I just had to know. Please don't be offended or angry at me! Are you America's biological children or adopted ? Again please don't be mad or offended.**_

_**Sincerely and thank you,**_

_**ReadingloverBahama2357**_

"Aww such a polite person", Will said with a smile. "Don't worry I'm not offended by any of your questions, also", the younger state couldn't help but blush and play with her hair a bit. "You really think I'm beautiful, gosh…such a wonderful comment, I feel so embarrassed".

"**You should…your display right now is just plain sickening," **for a moment the Sasquatch flinched but luckily the state hadn't been paying him much mind still happy at the comment about her state, with that he sighed and noted to keep such thoughts in his head less he really want her to break something. **"And thanks! You got a good head on your shoulders, and yeah I am pretty awesome."**

Will had heard that last part and rolled her eyes before proceeding, "You really need to stop playing online with Prussia…anyway let's answer these questions. For your first one, of course it's hard, especially having such a big family. Luckily I don't really hate any of my siblings, even if a few get on my nerves in the worst way, but in the end were family so we have to learn to at least tolerate each other. I'm really close with the states around my home of course, especially with Oregon, Alaska, California, Idaho, Montana and even Hawaii. Hawaii and Alaska I make a definite effort to see since they are both so far away, that's why I have a ferry that goes straight to Alaska".

**And yet even still you are the only who visits with your own free will**

"That isn't true! I mean yeah Alaska has a striking resemblance to Russia, but they are completely different people, and I haven't met Mr. Russia personally so perhaps the rumors about him are farfetched too! You shouldn't judge people till you meet them Mister "I have a cold, broke my leg, can't leave now have teenagers to scare", the state barked back at him crossing her arms with a huff. "The great bigfoot afraid"

"**I AM NOT! I just uh…those were very bad times…"** he murmured trying to come up with another excuse but decided to change the subject. **"Don't you have other questions to answer?"**

"Hmph, fine, as for your second question", she started then clenched her fists fire in her eyes. "There are no words to describe how much it annoys me! _"Oh where are you from?"_ they'll ask and then I'll say _"Washington"_ and then they ask _"Oh the capitol?"_ Will continued mocking a conversation one would have. "Ugh! One of these days I'll show DC! One of these days when I say I'm from Washington they'll ask _"oh the state right?"_ MARK MY WORDS DC!" declaring with passion as she pumped her fists in the air making Bigfoot question her sanity.

"**Yeah I know you have a second part of the question but I think for her sake I'll answer for her on Twilight",** he says whispering a little.** "Yeah it drives her nuts, luckily the fandom of that series has died down a lot, but once and awhile someone will set her off mainly me and her siblings. And look at me…we all pay a price"** warning people as he gestured to his broken body, just as Will had calmed down.

"Oh boy got carried away…there was a second part to that question right?"

"**N-No…let's move on…"**

"Okay…ah! Here's an interesting one, they want to know how we met! Well it all happened,"

"**Oh no you don't, I'm gonna tell this story",** the furred figure interrupted pushing Will aside on the couch. **"I tell it the best".**

"Oh really? Well go on then hotshot, tell them the true story of how we met", hand resting on her chin as she waited, having a feeling this would be interesting.

"**Alright so there I was".**

1 hour later

"**And after I had weaved and tied my back hair I reined an Orca and steered the great beast from our makeshift raft of logs given to us by our beaver friends. We then road off into the sunset away from the island and made it back to the mainland in one piece. Will here was so thankful she offered me a place to stay and since then we have been best friends". **

There was a long period of silence before Will would finally sit up, smack Bigfoot across the head, and shake her head, "Okay first of all, there was never any Hungarian spies, giant metal sharks, hurricanes, ninja riding spaceships, beavers, Orca's, and most certainly no ghosts of Michael Jackson and John Wilkes Booth", glaring at him a bit while he rubbed his head from pain. "Second of all…", she continued and hit him again. "That's for wasting mine and everyone's time for the past hour when the story is simple."

"Here's how it really happened, I went for a hike, he got caught in a bear trap, and I took a picture ready to share with the world but had a change of heart and set him free. After that I brought him to my house to clean his wound, and learn some secrets, and since then he's never left" Will explained ignoring the icy glare that the big fur ball next to her was giving. "There wasn't that easier?"

"**Yeah…and more boring…"**

"Don't make me hit you again", Will would warn shutting him up before moving on. "Alright now for the final question," she would say humming a little before giving her answer. "Hmm this is a hard one…now don't worry I'm not offended it is a legitimate question, but truthfully I am not too sure myself. See America was built when other colonies came to the new world, and thus he was born, so it's a little hard to say given I don't remember much. But then again I'm still younger than most of my siblings, when I was little I was simply known as Washington Country before I became a state and those days I hardly remember at all. I could just ask my dad, but truthfully to me it doesn't matter, whether I'm his biological kid or not he's still my dad and I think most of us feel that way. I know it's not really answering your question, but I hope it's still a good enough answer. If not then I suggest going to my dad for the real one".

"**Oh yeah that's nice, send people to bother your old man about that stuff instead of doing it yourself".**

"I SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME! HA!" a loud thump was soon heard Will having thrown a paper weight at him, truthfully she didn't mean to hit him so hard…but really the guy just didn't know when to quit.

"Alright that's it everyone! Thanks so much for your patience and letters, don't be afraid to send more and maybe next time Bigfoot will learn to keep his mouth shut when it isn't needed!"

"**Don't have to tell me twice…ugh…damn you throw and hit hard…what is with you states having the same strength as your father?"**

"It's called genetics, google it", rolling her eyes but smiled to the laptop camera and waved at everyone. "I promise next time I get some letters I'll be a lot quicker to the draw! Thanks again for reading! Also huge congrats to my favorite team the Seahawks for winning the super bowl! The 12th man is forever proud! Especially since I bet against my siblings and now most of them owe me a huge stack of cash!"

"**Freaking isn't fair…"**

"That's what you got for not listening to me. Alright well see ya! This has been Wilhelmina Evergreen Jones aka Washington State, and Bigfoot".

"**See ya! Now if you'll excuse me I better make sure I don't have a concussion".**

"Oh come on! I didn't even throw it with my good arm!"


End file.
